outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Switch
'''The Voice Switch '''is the forty-fifth episode of the first season of Talking Tom and Friends. Synopsis YouTube Talking Ben's teleportation device switches the voices of Talking Tom and Talking Angela. Angela's got a huge gig tonight, but she's got Tom's voice and he's got hers! What are they going to do? IMDb That doesn't sound right! All the gang's voices have been switched around because of an invention malfunction, but with Talking Angela's gig a few hours away the clock's ticking! Will they fix her voice in time? Plot The episodes begins with Tom, Hank and Angela watching Bongo and McGillicuddy when there TV starts to glitch and switches to Ben talking as he explains his teleporter. They are all surprised and everybody is asking him a questions. He says to hold their questions as he has forgotten something and then goes back to his previous location, the studio where he picks up a stapler and teleports back. Angela then asks to try which Ben accepts but when Ben press the button on his phone, which activates the teleporter, Tom jumps on as well and Ben yells. Hank is worried because they weren't returning and asks Ben why. Ben said that he didn't know and he's never tested it on two people. When they return, Angela's pushes Tom and Ben and Angela says that it was a stupid idea but when she talks she has Tom's voice and the same happens with Tom. Ben says that their voice instructions must have gotten swapped which leads Hank to say "You two got voice swapped!". Ben tries to swap their voices back on his computer but what he is doing doesn't seem to be working. Angela is panicking and really wants her voice back. Then, Tom said that they can go back the opposite way they came which Angela agrees with but Ben says that will only lead them to be even more mixed up. Angela's asks if this is permanent which Ben says that they will revert to their voices in a few days but Angela wanted her voice back now. Ben said that was impossible but then he thought of something and said "Unless I.. Let me try something." Tom says that Angela has a lovely voice but Angela does not want to speak because everytime she does she hears Tom's voice and Hank thinks that she is pretty mad at him which Ginger agrees in a slight nod. Hank and Ginger are watching TV when Angela's Mum rings her phone so he goes to find Tom. Meanwhile, Ginger sees an advertisement about a rocket bike. Tom is recording him in Angela's voice that she wants to be his boyfriend. Then, Hank knocks on the door asking if he is in there which Tom replies "Just a minute!". Hank explains that since Tom has Angela's voice he has to answer the call and if he declines the mum will worry. Tom agrees and takes the call and greets her. Ginger tries to order the rocket bike when the advertisement ended but when the pitchman picked the phone he says he can tell Ginger's a child by his voice which Ginger get's angry about. He then realises whilst watching Ben try to think of an idea to switch Tom and Angela's voices back, that if he takes the teleportation discs, he can switch voices with an adult and order a rocket bike. He then attempts to steal a disc whilst Ben is distracted which he succeeds and runs away. Tom is seen on the couch filing his nails whilst talking to Angela's mother. He then talks to the mother about himself and if Angela's ever talked to her about him which Angela's mother refers to Lance. Tom asks who's lance. Angela is seen walking on the street and a car goes past nearly knocking Angela. She shouts at the driver but a lady with her baby sees this and is horrified. The baby cries and the lady screams and runs away. Tom looks up Lance' location on a GPS and calls a Taxi to drive him there. On the way, he calls him but he thinks it's Angela calling and she's upset because she didn't let her into his show. When he gets to his house, Lance says that he can sign Angela up to sing in his show. Then, Tom says yes, calls for the taxi and drives back to the garage. Lance says that Angela only has one "shot" at this which is why he's nicknamed "One Chance" Lance. Tom opens he door to see Angela looking angry. Tom screams and drops the phone, he then picks it up again. Tom tells her about the gig but Angela is angry because she has Tom's voice. Tom says then he will cancel but Angela doesn't want him to because if he does she will never have another chance again. Tom asks what she wants him to do and Angela says she wants him to sing her songs. Ben comes shouting, scaring the two, looking for the teleportation discs. Answering Ben question we see Ginger plotting on switching his voice with the mailman, the teleportation disc is seen placed where the mailman would deliver mail, into the mailbox. Ginger is about to press the button when the mailman hesitates. Ginger asks what's wrong and the mailman says that there is no mail for this address and apologises to Ginger whilst walking away. Angrily, Ginger enters the garage to see Angela singing in her normal voice but then to see it is Angela lip-syncing and Tom singing for her. Tom makes a mistake and Tom says they should just cancel but Angela says no and starts arguing. Before it got worse, Ginger said that hey could sing together and it would sound normal. Tom and Angela harmonise, seeing if Ginger was right, which he was. Ben then finds Ginger and tries to get the teleportation disc off him so Ginger runs away. Ginger teleports to different areas so Ben couldn't catch. Ben did the same thing but Ginger but the other teleportation disc under the couch so Ben would bump his head. He returns from the other side dizzy, and Ginger says his catchphrase, "Sorry, not sorry". Tom and Angela enter the Auditorium and Angela tells Tom to stick to what they have practised and sing at the same time. They introduce themself and then begin to sing. Ginger opens the fridge and gets some pickles out to bait Hank. Hank spots them and attempts to get on. Ginger waits for Hank to step on the disc but Ben sees him and tries to stop Ginger. Ginger presses the button and jumps through the disc. Tom starts embarrassing Angela by dancing weirdly so she tries to grab to him to catch his attention and then the song finishes. Angela accidentally speaks and then covers her mouth after because she has Tom's voice. Everybody starts screaming and Tom tries to calm them down but it doesn't work. Tom and Angela go back to the Garage and Hank asks them how it went but he has Ginger's voice. Tom and Angela are confused and then they see Ginger ordering a Rocket Bike with Ben's voice. Characters * Tom * Angela * Ben * Ginger * Hank * Lance (debut, voice only) * Mailman * Pitchman (debut) * Dr. Internet Doctor (cameo) * Ruby (cameo) * Wesley (cameo) Locations * The Studio * The Auditorium Cast * Colin Hanks as Tom, Angela * Lisa Schwartz as Angela, Tom * James Adomian as Ben, Ginger, Mailman * Maria Bamford as Ginger, Hank * Tom Kenny as Hank, Ben, Pitchman, Lance Errors * See List of Errors/Season 1 Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Episodes Category:Animated Series Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focused on Edward Category:Season 1